The Moments that Define Us
by puckl3berry
Summary: "It's gonna be the details that define us. You know, the moments that lead to this, us, being here, together," Rachel told him quietly.
1. It was an impulse!

_A/N: I don't own Glee. If I did Mark Salling would probably sing lead a lot of the time—preferably shirtless. And Puckleberry would be endgame. I see such a similarity between the dynamic of Puck/Rachel/Finn (and sometimes Quinn) in the dynamic of Dawson/Joey/Pacey (and sometimes Jen). Using multiple YouTube videos of Top 20 Pacey & Joey moments, I've decided to put a Puckleberry twist on my own favorite PJ moments. These will be a series of interconnected one-shots spanning a decade in the lives of our favorite Gleeks. _

_Spoilers: Spans throughout the episodes leading up to "Original Songs". _

Prompt #1: Pacey and Joey, Season 3 x 18: Neverland.

**-Are you insane? How could you do that? How could you think some simple declaration of friendship as an invitation to just maul me?**

**-**_**Push. **_**Answer me! What!**

**-It was an impulse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 2010<strong>_

It was one of Puck's "stay in" nights. He'd already had his popcorn in the microwave and was about to put in some Scarface, when his phone rang. It was Rachel asking for a ride home because Finn left her stranded. Make no mistake about it—he _is_ a badass, but he's _**not**_ an asshole who leaves a girl to fucking freeze to death in a place that she had no business being in anyway. So fuck it, he told Rachel he'd be there in 10 minutes.

Puck was still seething when he climbed into his truck. Winter weather has always been harsh in Lima, and today wasn't any different. Finn _fucking_ Hudson, he thought to himself, as he tore out of his driveway. The fucker somehow decided in his pea brain to leave _Jewish_ Rachel Berry in a _Christmas_ tree lot. Yes, he fucking knows he played a part in the epic Finchel breakup, but hell…if he sees Hudson's truck on his way to the other side of town, he had half a mind to jump out and beat the stupid out of him.

Ten minutes later, he slowed down at the tree lot and he could see her white hat and her red coat, and fuck she must be _freezing_ and most likely _blue_. And for the umpteenth time tonight, he fought back the urge to look for Finn. Puck hurried out to the back of his truck to look for a blanket and stalked towards her. As he got closer, he realized that, _of course_, she's wearing a tiny skirt and leggings and Puck could swear he'd never been more frustrated in his life.

"Christ, Berry! Have you ever heard of pants? Or maybe fucking thicker winter clothing?" He grumbled as he wrapped the thick blanket around her.

Teeth chattering, she gratefully wrapped the offered blanket around herself tighter, and tried to smile at him, "Thank you, Noah, I really appreciate you coming to get me especially on such short notice…I hope I didn't interrupt whatever activities you had planned."

"Do you always have to speak in long paragraphs?" he grunted at her as he pulled her closer to him, rubbing his arm up and down her side, "S'fucking freezing out here and that fucker just left you."

Rachel didn't say anything. She just shook her head as tears began to fill her big, brown doe eyes again.

"No," Puck tells her firmly, "DON'T cry. You don't have to cry because that moron left you here and it doesn't matter that you cheated on him with me, he shouldn't have fucking left you _alone._ Fuck, Berry, this is a Christmas tree lot, you're fucking _Jewish!_"

"Noah."

"Rachel, no."

"I was merely going to thank you for your kindness. I know you once told me we aren't friends, but I would like to believe that we are and that maybe, if given an opportunity…we could build such a wonderful friendship," she told him, in such a small voice that he was fighting urge after urge to just kiss the crap out of her. _The fuck is with me and kissing Rachel fucking Berry_. He made no response and did no such thing.

Puck led her to his truck and just as he was about to reach for the truck door, she pulled away from him so quickly that he felt a surge of cold rushing through his veins when she did. _The fuck is with this chick?_

"PUCK!" she said loudly, stomping her feet, "Did you hear me offering you my friendship?"

He seriously contemplated whether to answer her question or ignore her and throw her into the passenger side of his truck. _Fuck this girl_.

Finally, he looks into her eyes and smirks, "You know, Berry, it's about to be a new year…we just might become friends."

She gave him such a dazzling Rachel Berry smile that it shot straight into his pants. _Jesus fuck._ She reached out to pull him into a hug, and the next thing he knew he grabbed her and practically body slammed her into his truck. And _worse_, before he could register what was happening, his lips were on hers and for a second there, she was kissing him back. Just as she permitted his _tongue_ entry into her mouth, he was pushed back with such a force coming from such a tiny person.

"Noah! Are you insane! How could you…How could you assume that a simple declaration of friendship is an invitation to just—just maul me!" She pushed him again for good measure, anger evident in her eyes.

Laughing, he tried to pull her in his arms again as she moved away from him purposefully. "Jeez, Berry. T'was a fucking impulse. You looked so….you were standing there all soft and…the fuck are you so upset about anyway? Obviously doesn't mean anything…you're so hung up on fucking_ Hudson_."

He looked straight at her, brown meeting such a vivid green, daring her to tell him otherwise.

"...Right. You're…correct. It was, a mistake."

He turned his head and broke their gaze, as he nodded his agreement.

"Well, I guess that brings us back to being friends right?" She asked him taking a tiny step, reaching out to squeeze his bicep.

Puck nodded, not trusting himself because he might say something stupid, he yanked his passenger door open and gestured for Rachel to step in. But before she did, she offered him a tiny hand, and god help him, he couldn't help but grin at her, as he took her hand to shake.

"Don't think that just because we're friends it means you can fuck with my radio."


	2. The other Rachel

Prompt #2: Pacey and Joey, Season 5 (Appetite for Destruction)

**-That's not true, there is a part of you that wants to let loose, you just have to let her lose once in a while.**

**-What part?**

**-The other Joey, the carefree girl who knows how to drink and play strip poker and sail away for the summer. The girl who can get up in front of a crowd of complete strangers and sing in a beauty pageant.**

**-Other Joey?**

**-Yes, the other Joey. The girl who knows better than to let things that are beyond her control bother her…like Dawson and Jenn.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer before Senior Year, 2<strong>__**nd**__** week of June.**_

The summer before senior year had just begun, and the Gleeks were just getting down from the high of placing at Nationals. Brittany decided to throw the first pool party to kick off their summer vacation and _everyone_ was invited.

At first, Rachel did not want to go to the pool party where Quinn would undoubtedly ridicule her. It might even extend to Brittany and Santana, whom she started to form a cautious friendship with. And if she were to be perfectly honest with herself, she did not want to be bothered by Quinn and Finn's googly-eyed love fest (Yes, McKinley's Golden Couple was back on top). She had finally found the strength to move on from her breakup with Finn in the middle of junior year, but it didn't mean she wanted to watch them while they were being mushy and _perfect_.

Still, at Kurt's insistence, he, Blaine, Mercedes and Tina, were dragging her around the mall from store to store in search of the "perfect" bikini.

"What better way to kick off your summer than to wear a brand new bikini?" Kurt asked waggling his eyebrows at her, "_Everyone_ will know you're single and ready to mingle!"

"Besides, you know Puck would appreciate it," Mercedes whispers in her ear conspiratorially.

"That is ridiculous, Mercedes! Noah and I are just friends, he's dating Lauren remember? Besides, I don't even want to go to Brittany's pool party. I will no doubt look like a little midget with no breasts next to Quinn and Santana!"

"Oh, enough of that already, Ray," Blaine tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You're hot and you know it."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and an hour late (because Kurt insisted on being fashionably so), she was yet again, being dragged by both Kurt and Blaine—this time to the pool party. Rachel smoothed the invisible creases on her shorts nervously, as she stepped in the house looking around for a friendly face. She spotted Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Mike out in the backyard almost instantly. Suddenly, Brittany came out of nowhere, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the kitchen.<p>

"Hi Rachel!" The blonde said brightly, as she poured a suspiciously large amount of vodka into her cup and mixing it with Hawaiian punch before handing it to Rachel.

Rachel grimaced, and took the cup, "Hello Brittany, thank you for inviting me to your party."

"It's nothing, everyone is here! And it is so hot outside! I think I saw my cat jump into the pool…." There was a pause, before she continued, "OH MY GOD, do you think she drowned?"

Rachel looked on bewildered as Brittany hurried out of the kitchen, slamming the backdoor loudly behind her. Sighing, she took a small sip from her red cup and almost choked in disgust. _Is she trying to get my stomach pumped?_

"Oh there you are! Kurt told me you were in here," said Santana walking up from behind her.

"Santana. Hi."

"What's with the face, manhands?" the Latina asked her, wearing a barely there red bikini. Santana looked her up and down seemingly appreciative of the long expanse of leg she was showing in her shorts.

"The drink Brittany made me is a tad strong for my tastes," she responded wrinkling her nose.

"Walk with me." Santana and Rachel walked out through the backdoor, and almost immediately she spotted everyone already enjoying themselves. Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine were playing volleyball. Sam, Mercedes and Finn were standing by the barbecue grill, while Brittany and Artie were making out on the side. She, however, did not spot Lauren, Noah and Quinn.

"Thank fuck those two bitches aren't here".

Rachel bit back a smile, sharing Santana's sentiments, which she assumed to be towards Lauren and Quinn. San and Noah were best friends and she despised the weird relationship between him and Lauren; Rachel, on the other hand, disliked the way Lauren always put down Noah. And, both she and San disliked Quinn for very different, but very obvious reasons.

"Want to go for a swim?" San asked her, hands on her hips, looking her up and down.

Almost immediately, Rachel wrapped her arms around herself in self-consciousness. Santana rolled her eyes and muttered something about Rachel being a tight ass, shaking her head and walking away.

Shrugging to herself, she walked towards Brittany's swings almost getting in a head on collision with Quinn.

"Watch it, RuPaul," Quinn told her snidely, clad in a cut out monokini that matched her bright blue eyes. Quinn looked her up and down, sneered and stalked off towards Finn. _Awesome_, she thought to herself, _now I really can't swim in the pool. _

There was still no sign of Noah, and the disappointment she felt began to overwhelm her. They had been friends for the better part of Junior year up to now, and although they weren't the type that was attached at the hip, they both knew they had each others backs. She sank onto Brittany's swings and sighed loudly.

"Disappointed you haven't seen me yet, B?" came an all-too-familiar voice from behind her.

"You wish, Puckerman," she sniped back, sticking her nose up in the air. She felt the swing moving gently, being pushed by Noah.

"What are you doing here? You should be swimming with San or playing volleyball"

"Just enjoying the beautiful day, Noah, I'm not quite ready to debut my bikini body."

Puck stilled the swing, walking around so he was facing her. He looked her up and down, appreciating the way her jean shorts showed firm, dancer legs, and the tight pink tank top that she was wearing, "You look good, babe."

"As do you, Noah," Rachel responded, letting her eyes linger at the washboard abs and resting on his nipple ring, a little too long.

"So take off your clothes and show me what you've got," he said using his sexy voice, tugging on her hand and standing her up.

"What? Noah, no."

"What the hell? This is a _pool_ party," he told her rolling his eyes, "Just let loose for once!"

"Maybe I'm just a prude, Noah. A no-fun _tight ass_."

Puck laughed out loud, clearly his and Santana's cursing was rubbing off on Rachel. "S'not true. There's another part of you, Berry, one that wants to let loose…just gotta let her out once in a while."

Rachel stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, inhaling his scent discretely. He was all _male, tanned,_ and _so_ _sexy_, "What part?"

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "You know…the other Rachel, the badass girl who drinks and plays strip poker, the one who can drop everything and go on an extended road trip and declare prank wars on her friends."

Rachel laughed, remembering all the shenanigans that transpired between her and her friends over the course of the time since she became close with them all.

"Other Rachel, huh?"

Grabbing her other shoulder to turn her around to face him, he looked at her seriously, "Yes, other Rachel. The girl who knows better than to give a fuck about things she can't control. Like Quinn and Finn."

Rachel didn't respond, she stared up at his eyes, a vivid green much like that December night so many months ago. There was something there, a _challenge_.

And in true Rachel Berry fashion, she removed herself from Noah's grasp and quietly accepted his challenge. Before he could react, Rachel threw her pink tank top over her head, yanked her jean shorts down and revealed the sexiest fucking black bikini he had ever seen on a girl. _Fuck_. She looked up at him triumphantly as she reached out at his nipple ring and playfully tugged on it. _Double fuck._

"Oh, you are sooo gonna get it Berry!" he says, as he lunges towards her and throws her over his shoulder. She squealed at him to put her down, as he marched her towards Brittany's pool, "say you're sorry…"

"No! Put me down you…pervert!"

Santana caught his eye and smirked up at him, as Sam swam off to the side with a knowing grin.

"4," Santana says.

"3," Sam counted.

"2…"

"1!" Puck, Santana and Sam said in unison, as he let go and dropped her into the pool.

She braced herself for the impact, squealing from the cold water that enveloped her. Almost immediately, Rachel recognized this as an acting opportunity. She began gasping for air and clawing at the water as Sam, Puck and Santana turned worried eyes at her. She made such a commotion that the other Gleeks ran towards the pool as panic began setting in. Deciding to kick it up a notch, she used her body weight to pull herself further down in the water, as Noah jumped in to "save her".

Just as he was about to reach her, she stuck her tongue out at him and kicked up, laughing as she surfaced. Screams of "The fuck are you thinking" "Have you lost your damn mind, diva?" "I could have had a heart attack just now, Rachel!" and sighs of relief were abound. Almost immediately, the crowd dispersed as disinterest began setting in.

Rachel was still laughing when Sam and Santana turned towards each other, then began splashing her with water. She squealed fighting back, as Noah pulled her against his body.

"Never fucking do that again, do you hear me? Shit, Rachel," he said gruffly.

She turned around facing him, their faces inches from each other, "Let loose right?" she asked, splashing him in the face.


	3. It's always been there

_A/N: _ Thank you so much for all your kind comments. I've got a few chapters done, just need to proofread and they'll be up sometime this week. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. And as requested, there is a minor Pezberry friendship fic in one of the upcoming chapters, but I'll work Santana into the story more as it progresses probably. Without further ado... Chapter 3.

Prompt #3: Pacey and Joey 6x15 "Castaways"

_Joey_: You were wanting to kiss me all night?  
><em>Pacey<em>: Yes.  
><em>Joey<em>: Even when you were yelling at me.  
><em>Pacey<em>: Especially when I was yelling at you.  
><em>Joey<em>: So... is this... some sort of... recent new development in your life?  
><em>Pacey<em>: Wanting to kiss you? No. It's sort of always there... like... white noise, or... the secret service or the threat of nuclear war, for that matter. Just somethin' you get used to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer before Senior Year: 3<strong>__**rd**__** week of June.**_

The ride home was awkward to say the least. They just left the stupid bonfire that Hummel decided he wanted to have in the middle of Lima's fucking woods in one of the many Lima heat waves. Puck drove in silence, not knowing what exactly he could say to ease the tension between him and Rachel. Really, he just wanted this thing to blow over and pretend he hadn't said what he did earlier tonight.

"Thank you for the ride home, Noah. You really didn't have to. I'm sure Kurt or Brittany could have taken me," Rachel said, breaking the silence.

Great. She's choosing to ignore the fucking issue. He looked sideways at her, grunting, "Don't trust Brittany to drive you anywhere, Rachel. And Hummel wasn't leaving anytime soon."

Silence. Back to the _deafening_ fucking silence swallowing them both whole. They continued this way in the time it took to get to her house. He unbuckled his seatbelt shifting to look at her. She looked so fucking _beautiful_ in the moonlight—it hurt to keep looking at her, so he turned back towards the steering wheel and sighed.

Rachel observed his actions, feeling every bit as uncomfortable as him. She was sure Noah hadn't meant the things he said tonight, _had he?_ "Would you like to talk about it, Noah?"

_Damn it._ She's going straight for the jugular_. Pretend not to know what she's talking about, that'll get her off your back,_ "About what?"

"About what happened. What you said. Tonight."

"S'nothing to talk about. M'not gonna make your decisions for you Rachel. You're a big girl. But you should fucking _know_ better."

"I wasn't doing anything, Noah. Finn and I were merely talking to each other—"

"—and you fucking didn't care that you were there with _me_ and that he was there with _Quinn_," he spat at her, immediately regretting the force of his tone and the bitter jealousy that it was laced with.

"For the record, you and I came together, yes, but we are **not** in a relationship, Noah," she responded calmly, knowing that exchanging heated words with him would not do either of them any good, "And as for Quinn, I wasn't—Finn and I—we weren't doing anything wrong."

Of course she wouldn't think that they'd done _anything_ fucking wrong, except the fucking fact that she should have known better than to go back to Finnessa and his bullshit. It didn't help that for weeks since summer began, he and Rachel have been pretty much inseparable. All summer long, he'd been trying desperately to contain the desire to touch her, to kiss her, to _be with_ her. Jesus. It only took half a fucking year to become good friends with Rachel Berry, and she already had him ready to hand his balls over like a little bitch.

"Whatever, Rachel. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He turned his engine on again, making it painfully obvious that she needs to kindly get the fuck out of his truck so he can go back to ignoring these stupid feelings.

"You can't just ignore it and pretend you didn't say the things you said," she told him quietly, tentatively reaching out to touch his arm. Warmth shot through him, and he immediately yanked his arm away, desperate for some semblance of self-preservation.

Taking his silence as a sign to keep going, Rachel continued, "You wanted to kiss me all night?"

"Yes," refusing to look at her.

"Even when you were yelling at me." It wasn't a question. An observation that only _she _would make.

Sighing, and rubbing a hand through his Mohawk, he replied, "_Especially_ when I was yelling at you."

Nodding, Rachel kept going, "So…this, is it some sort of new development in your life, Noah?"

"What, like wanting to kiss you? No… it's always been there, like white noise, or the fucking secret service or the threat of nuclear war or whatever the hell... It's just something you get used to…" he laughed wryly. _Fuck her and her ability to make him pussy whipped without even getting pussy._

"Noah. Are you telling me you've developed _feelings _for me?" She said softly, placing a tiny hand on his cheek, rubbing his jaw line.

Instinctively, his face leaned towards her hand, as he captured her gaze, "Yes babe. You and me, we're probably one of the few things that's ever made total and complete sense in my life."

Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath.

_Fuck_. Now she's not saying anything. _Fuck his life _and this stupid verbal diarrhea he seemed to have around her lately.

"Look—forget it, Berry, okay—" the words died down in his throat, as Rachel put a tiny finger on his lips to shush him.

"Shh…Noah," she said, a tiny hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, "Let's talk about it tomorrow."


	4. Give in to me

A/N: The song is by Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester, _Give in to me_ from Country Strong. You can watch it here, .com/watch?v=xwhYSgqF47I

Prompt # 4: Dawson's Creek, "Stolen Kisses" Episode 3.19

-Then why did you come here, Pacey?

-You know for a bright girl you can be really daft! Why do you _think_ I came here? I came here to be with _you!_ It's as simple as that. When you like somebody proximity is a good thing, regardless of what they feel about you or _don't_ as the case may be.

-I felt it.

-Felt what?

-Last night when your arm brushed up against me, I felt it.

-How'd it make you feel?

-It made me feel alive.

-Okay, Joey, I'm going to kiss you now.

-You can't.

-You can't say something like that and expect me not to kiss you. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to kiss you, and if you don't want me to. I guess you're just going to have to stop me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer before Senior Year: 4<strong>__**th**__** week of June**_

It was probably the first time in years that Noah had been to the Jewish Community Center. In fact when he sauntered in, Rachel saw Rabbi Greenberg and Mrs. Blum stop mid-conversation to do a double take—_perhaps to make sure that they weren't suffering from mild hallucinations due to overheating_. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she sighed deeply and busied herself with the task at hand. Every summer, the JCC organized a weeklong camp of sorts for their younger members. And every year since they started high school, she volunteered her services. Noah on the other hand, had not been in attendance since his mom stopped forcing him to go.

"Fancy meeting you here," he drawled, winking at Rachel as he walked by.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" Rachel asked, _and why have you been avoiding me since the bonfire?_

He shrugged, "Just felt like it."

Deciding not to pursue the issue any further, Rachel didn't say anything and instead, turned her attention back to packing snacks for the campers. She watched from the corner of her eye, as he bumped fists with Isaac Greene who was setting up games for the kids. It had been a week since the bon fire, and they still haven't spoken. Sure, she could have called him or came to see him—it was a two-way street after all. But truth be told, she was afraid of the way she was starting to feel about Noah. He was her best and closest friend, and she didn't want to ruin yet another good thing by pursuing anything more with him. She still had to _understand_ what she even felt for him.

Throughout the rest of the day, Rachel busied herself with preparing snacks and meals, while Noah and other volunteers played games and set-up various activities for the campers.

"My sweet Rachel, would you like me to help you in the kitchen?" Jacob Ben Israel asked her, hovering a little too close for comfort.

"No thank you, Jacob," she said politely, trying to put some distance between them. But Jacob would not be deterred. He took another step forward this time, twisting a lock of hair in his fingers.

"Let go of my hair, Jacob Ben Israel!" she shrieked.

"But Rachel, stop fighting it. I'll be good to you," Jacob told her, drooling a little.

_Disgusting_, she thought to herself. Before she could respond, Noah was already at her side.

"Beat it, punk," he growled at Jacob, fake rushing him. Jacob basically ran off to Rabbi Greenberg muttering about hooligans being around innocent lives.

Rachel smiled at him teasingly, "My hero."

He winked at her, grunted and plucked a cookie from the tray before walking back to Isaac.

Later that night, all the campers were sitting around in a circle, begging Rachel and Puck to sing them a song. Rachel, never one to say no to a performance, caught his eye and called him over. Puck shrugged, picked up his guitar and seated himself in the middle of the circle, strumming the chords to _Give In To Me_.

_I'm gonna wear you down_

_I'm gonna make you see, _

_I'm gonna get to you,_

_You're gonna give in to me. _

_I'm gonna start a fire,_

_You're gonna feel the heat._

_I'm gonna burn for you._

_You're gonna melt for me._

Rachel smiled, recognizing the song almost immediately. It was a song they'd sang together once when they would have jam sessions on his back porch. She caught his eye for the second time that night, and gave him her most winning smiling. Noah smiled back at her, an honest to goodness smile like she'd never seen before. Taking her cue, she began to sing with him.

_Come on, come on, into my arms. _

_Come on, come on, _he sang; holding her with the most intense gaze, _give in to me._

She closed her eyes and continued, "_You're gonna take my hand, whisper the sweetest words._ _And if you're ever sad, I'll make you laugh, I'll chase the hurt."_

She moved closer to him, putting her forehead close to his, as they began to sing together.

_My heart is set on you; I don't want no one else._

_And if you don't want me, I guess I'll be all by myself. _

_Come on, come on, into my arms._

_Come on, come on, give in to me._

"_I'll use my eyes to draw you in, until I'm under your skin. I'll use my lips. I'll use my arms, come on, come on", _she sang pouring her whole heart into the song, "_give in to me."_

_Give in to me, _they sang the last note in unison, as he pulled her close and kissed her temple.

The campers and the volunteers began cheering, cat calling and whistling simultaneously, as Rachel sprang to her feet, pulling Puck with her and curtsying and bowing.

* * *

><p>The following morning was uneventful. It was much like the day before; they were both busy leading different groups of kids and activities. Luckily, she still hasn't been alone with him, even though they exchanged a smile when they passed each other in the hallway.<p>

Rachel was being tormented by thoughts of kissing and wanting to be with Noah, and the fear of losing him because of her intensity and passion. Plus, it didn't help that he didn't exactly have the best reputation when it came to women. She wasn't an idiot; she'd always known that Noah had slept with half the girls at the high school, and half the housewives of Lima. She was sure he would no doubt tire of her once the thrill of the chase was gone.

By the end of the night, she had successfully dodged being alone with him for extended periods of time. She had become quite adept at ignoring the painful pangs in her chest every time he would meet her gaze from across the room.

Just as she began getting ready to leave for the night, he'd caught her elbow and dragged her out of the backdoor to talk.

"Do not manhandle me, Noah!" she huffed indignantly, "I am perfectly capable of walking."

"I know you are, Berry, but I wanted to make sure you weren't going to cut and run like you've been doing all day," he said accusingly, crossing his arms and looking down at her.

"That is the most ridiculous notion!" she sputtered in outrage, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"You know what, forget it. You want to live in denial, fine by me!" he ground out, his eyes turning into a stormy brown.

She was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke, "Why did you really start coming to the JCC, Noah?"

Puck grunted, running a hand through his Mohawk in frustration, "You know for a smart girl, you can be such an idiot sometimes. The fuck do you think I come here, Berry? I didn't come here to fucking sit in a circle and sing Kumbaya that's for sure."

Sighing, she looked up at him and asked, "Then why?"

"I came here to be with you! Look, I'm not good with my feelings and talking and all that bullshit… but when you like someone, you wanna be near'em alright? Proximity is a good thing…it doesn't matter how they feel about you...or don't for that matter," he said, his jaw ticking uncomfortably. After what felt like a long moment, Puck gave her one last look before stalking towards the JCC doors.

"I felt it," she whispered so quietly, that he almost didn't hear her.

He turned around slowly meeting her eyes, "Felt what, B?"

"Last night, when we sang that song, and you put your arms around me and kissed me on my temple…I felt it."

The barest hint of a smile graced his handsome features, "Yeah? And how'd it make you feel, babe?"

"It made me feel alive."

"Okay…Rachel, I'm going to kiss you now," he said gruffly, closing the distance between them in two long strides.

"Noah," she pleaded, eyes wide, "You can't."

"Like hell I can't!" he responded forcefully. "You can't say something like that and expect me not to kiss you. So that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna kiss you in about 5 seconds and if you don't want me to…"

Puck cupped her face with both hands gently, pulling her forehead against his, "Well, then you're gonna have to stop me…_5…._"

"…_4…3…_Last chance, B," he said his voice above a whisper over her waiting lips.

In that moment, she decided she no longer wanted to fight this feeling. She closed the gap between them, kissing him fervently like she'd never let him go again.


	5. Watch the sunrise with me

Prompt # 5: Pacey and Joey, 3 x 17, A Cinderella story

I'm sorry that I called. I thought that I...  
>I'm not mad that you called me, I just want to know why you called me.<br>You were the first person that I thought of, Pacey.  
>What does that mean, Jo?<br>It means that... I guess it- - it means that I can talk to you, and that you're there for me...  
>Don't you ever get tired of talking?<br>No. I don't.  
>Well I get tired of talking.<br>I don't get tired. I don't...  
>I don't want to talk anymore.<br>What are you trying to say, Pacey? Why are we standing out...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer before Senior Year: End of JuneEarly July**_

_The fuck? Where the fuck am I? _Puck waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before it landed on the vibrating phone in his nightstand. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in frustration, he checked the caller ID, _Rachel Berry_. He grunted, and thinks seriously about letting the call go straight to voicemail but _curiosity always kills the fucking cat_ and he picked up the phone.

"This better be a booty call Berry, because we've had two-a-days this whole week and Beiste is kicking my ass," he grumbled. Bitch was crazy. Two-a-days in the end of June and early July so she can keep her football players in check. Hell yeah, they were doing better since Tanaka left but s'fucking _ridiculous_.

"Noah?" Rachel asked her voice small and uncomfortable. Fuck. He shot out of bed so quickly, that the sudden blood rush made him dizzy.

"Tell me what's wrong," he ordered, quickly putting on his jeans and a hoodie and looking for his keys.

"I—Shelby, she—she emailed me and told me that she was wrong, she apologized Noah, and she wants for us to try and get to know one another," Rachel cried silently on the phone, and Puck felt his stomach clench and his heart tighten. He always hated when women cried.

"I'll be right over." He felt a wave of déjà vu wash over him, as he thought back to December so many months ago when he went to pick her up from the Christmas tree lot. He _still_ wanted to beat the shit out of Hudson for that one.

_I'm downstairs_, he texted her.

He fiddled with his car radio, glancing up in time to see the lights in her front porch turn on. It was past midnight, and fucking shit tomorrow's practice was going to royally _suck_. But all his thoughts flew out of the window when he saw Rachel walk towards his car wearing the McKinley football sweatshirt he thought he'd lost at Brittany's pool party. Smirking, he pushed his passenger door open, as she climbed into his truck.

"Where to, Rach?" he asked, his truck roaring to life.

"The reservoir, please, Noah."

They sat in his car in silence as he drove the 15 minutes it took to get to the reservoir. Surprisingly, no one was there.

"Do you want to talk about it, Berry, or we can just sit here in silence, whatever you want," he rambled slightly, cursing the fact that crying women, especially those he cared about, always turned him into a pile of mush. Hold the fuck up? _Cared about? _The fuck. Oh hell. Who was he kidding? Of course he cared about Rachel.

Rachel didn't say anything. She climbed out of his truck and on to his hood. He smiled, following her lead, pulling her into his arms. They both looked up at the stars that lit up Lima, Ohio.

"I've wanted this so badly my whole life, Noah," she said burrowing herself into his arms, "My fathers they love me so much and allow me every whim no matter how ridiculous, but I've always needed my mother's love. Do you think that makes me a bad daughter?"

Sighing, he began rubbing circles on her back, "No. It doesn't. My ma, she—we have our differences—but I love her and she tries so hard for Sara and me, you know? And that dirtbag he left us high and dry, but I'd be lying if I said I don't miss having a father. Play ball with. Talk about girls with. Y'know. Stupid shit. So, no, B, you're not a bad daughter…feeling like this—it makes us human."

"She has Beth." The words were out quicker before she realized and Rachel couldn't take it back. It was ironic really, she was so desperate to have a mother, and Puck was so desperate to become the father that neither _her mother_ nor _his father_ ever was to either of them.

"I know, Berry," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple, "But if this is your one shot at having the mother you've always dreamed of… maybe you should give Shelby a chance. Who knows, you might even end up with a mother _and_ a sister."

Rachel nodded, "Maybe, if things work out with me and Shelby this time…maybe you can meet her."

"I would _never_ ask that of you, Rachel." It means so fucking much to him that this girl, this _woman_, whom he'd known his entire life—who he fucking slushied and tormented in the first two years of high school—was so willing to give him a shot at even meeting his daughter, "but thank you."

He pulled back from Rachel and off the hood. He tugged at her hand gently, pulling her towards a tree overlooking the water. Settling himself under the tree, Rachel settled between his legs, pressing her back onto his chest. They sat like that for hours, talking about everything and nothing at all. Time passed quickly, and before he knew it the sun was almost up.

She yawned, "I am so sorry, Noah. You have practice in a few hours and here I am selfishly robbing you hours of precious sleep."

"Shut up, Rachel. Watch the sunrise with me," he told her, and shit if he ever sounded like a motherhumping pussy in his life it would be _now_. But he didn't care. He took care of his own, see? And Rachel, she was his people. And the fucking smile that she gave him, like he fucking wrote every note to Defying Gravity was worth it. So fucking worth it.

"Thanks."

"S'no big deal, Rach. We're friends alright?" Friends who make out. Friends who cuddle. Friends who hold on to each other and tell each other shit they'd never say to anyone else.

They sat in comfortable silence on the way home. He should've known it wouldn't last long, because Rachel Berry, even on a sleepless night could never, ever shut up. He blamed it on that stupid _against all odds_ song that played on the fucking radio.

"You know, in my entire life there's only one person who's ever really known me. Only one person that ever cared enough about me, to really break through the barriers…"

_Fuck_. Fuck Hudson. I fucking hate him. And this, this is such bullshit. Because Hudson's not the one who sat with her for hours, with an hour and a half left before morning practice. Puck didn't say anything, he just grunted.

"Are you angry with me, Noah? Did I say something wrong?"

He didn't say anything, he growled at her as he got out of his truck and opened the door. I'm a pansy, who will never hold a candle to your _moron_ of an ex-boyfriend. _Fuck_ me, that's what's fucking _wrong_.

"I was going to say you, Noah." How does she do that? Know exactly what he's thinking without him having to actually _say_ anything.

But there she goes again, dropping a bomb on him. It was too early for all this shit. And he sure as hell did not get any sleep last night. So his brain must have been malfunctioning, "what do you mean by that?"

"About what?" Rachel asked, cocking her head to one side, looking so fucking fragile, beautiful, and perfect.

"About me knowing you better than anyone else."

"As I said, Noah. You know me better than anyone else…even better than Finn."

Puck growled in frustration, "M'not fucking talking about Hudson right now. I'm talking about me. You can't keep fucking doing this to me, Berry!"

"Doing what? I called you in the middle of the night because I was upset about something and I'm sorry that you have to be at practice in an hour without any sleep! I'm sorry, okay?"

"Stop fucking apologizing about that. I do what I want, and I wanted to be there for you. I'm not mad that you called, I just want to know _why_."

"_You're the first person that I thought of…"_ she said, looking down at her tiny hands. If Puck wasn't so frustrated, he would have grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her senseless.

"The fuck does that even mean, babe?"

"It means that I can count on you, I believe in you. You were the one who stood up for me in junior year when Santana told me that everyone was just pretending to like me. And you're the one who wanted to avenge me after Jesse and VA turned me into an omelet, and you picked me up from the Christmas tree lot, and you—"

"UGH! Do you _ever_ just get _tired_ of talking?"

"What? No! I don't get tired of talking!" She cried in indignation, hands on her hips, stomping her feet.

Fuck it. Fuck this. Fuck her and this stupid argument. He moved so quickly grabbing her around the waist and kissed her heatedly. She kissed him back hungrily, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer. Tongue collided with tongue, as she reached up and rubbed the strip of hair on the back of his head. They pulled back minutes later, both panting and out of breath.

She was pink from excitement, smiling at him before running up her front porch and waving at him.

"I'll see you later, Rach" he called, as he hopped into his truck and drove to practice. _So fucking worth it._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading! For those who don't know, two-a-days are football practice that take place two times a day for a week or so. Typically during the summer to get in shape, or learn new football plays. I'm gonna be taking some artistic liberties with two-a-days and say that they're having one in the end of June/early July, and again later on during the summer. I've got 2 more chapters written besides this that will launch hopefully this week. I'll apologize ahead of time, I've got tons of deadlines and grad school is killing me. THIS keeps me sane though ;]  
><em>


	6. Bizarre gravitational pull

**_A/N_**: Thank you so much for everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and story alert-ed The Moments that Define Us.. I'm working on a few more chapters now, which will hopefully be up sometime this upcoming week. Some Finchel scenes & a bit of Pezberry friendship.

**Prompt**: Pacey and Joey 3 x 20 (The longest day)

Look, you don't have to bother filling in the expletive, okay? I mean this isn't exactly the easiest thing I've ever had to do, Pacey. Telling Dawson that while he wasn't looking I developed this bizarre, gravitational pull towards his best friend and I can't stop thinking about him or wanting to be near him or wanting to kiss him all the time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer before Senior Year: mid-July.<strong>_

The sweltering heat of the summer was unbearable. And although everyone from Glee was off doing their own thing, Santana decided to throw a mid-July bash at the Lopez's lake house. Rachel deemed it appropriate so as to preserve "team unity", and was quite proud of Santana for undertaking such a party.

This morning, however, she wasn't so pleased when her iPhone incessantly played "_Crazy Bitch_". Groaning, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared at her phone blankly. 6AM. Sure, in an hour, she would be awake and on her elliptical but Santana usually doesn't even wake up until almost noon!

"Hello?"

"Good, you're awake," Santana said, on the other line. Rachel could hear traffic in the background.

"Barely," she responded wryly, as she pulled herself out of bed and throwing on some workout clothes, "but I suppose I should thank you, since I am now ahead of schedule for my summer exercise routine."

"Right, right, less talk, more listening, Berry," her friend responded, "I need a favor."

It figures she would need something, "What is it Santana?"

"I'm swinging by your house at exactly 8:30. I'm enlisting your help for today's barbecue. So pack your shit, we're going out then hitting the road for Lake Winona by exactly 11."

"What? No! I'm not even packed, San. And isn't this usually where _Brittany_ steps in to help _you?_ I mean, although we've developed quite a rapport with each other, it just doesn't seem appropriate for _me_ to be the one to help you…" she rambled, stepping on to her elliptical trainer.

"It wasn't a question, Ray. That was me telling you to be ready," irritation evident in her friend's voice, "Besides, Brit and me aren't on good terms right now."

Rachel knew better than to even ask what the fight was about, although she knew it was probably the weird triangle between Artie, her and Britt, "Fine, San. But I need to tell Noah not to bother picking me up."

"Good, you can finally tell me what the fuck has been going on with you and my boy," came the quick reply, a hint of smugness in the Latina's tone.

Rachel didn't bother dignifying her question with a response, already used to the Gleeks constant inquiry about the nature of her and Noah's relationship, "I really have to go, San. I need to finish my morning workout, shower and be ready when you come get me."

"_Riight_… Denial, it's not just a river in Egypt, B."

Knowing her friend had hung up, Rachel sent a quick text to Noah, telling him that she was heading to Lake Winona with Santana instead and that she would just see him later. She went through her normal morning routine, elliptical, quick weight training to tone her arms, stretching and shower. Rachel moved towards her closet to pack select clothing, taking a mental note of how her wardrobe has become considerably more fashionable, yet, somehow still remained the same.

By 8:30, as promised, Santana was beeping her horn. Rachel had to run to the front door to shush her. How humiliating for Santana to awaken the entire neighborhood!

"Good morning to you too, B," Santana said smirking at her and popping the trunk "Are you getting in the car or what?" Rachel mumbled something and hopped into Santana's X5.

"Oh, come off it, manhands, I didn't wake anyone up."

"You don't know that," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I bought you that disgusting concoction you love from Jamba Juice so stop pouting."

Rachel beamed at her friend as they drove to Lima's town center to pick up all the party food. And as Santana promised, they were on the road to the lake house by 11AM.

"So, you and Puck."

"San, please."

"Berry, he's my boy. And even though you still manage to annoy me sometimes, you and I are friends. So spill," she ordered.

Rachel sighed, "As you may well know, Noah and I have been spending a lot of time together since he and Lauren decided to part ways in the beginning of summer. Noah is one of my best friends, Santana. But lately," she paused, fiddling with her jean skirt, "I've been… we've been making out every time we're alone together…."

The squeal that emanated from Santana almost broke Rachel's extremely well trained eardrums, "Puckleberry lives!"

There was _no_ Puckleberry to speak of. Instead, she and Noah have been ignoring any sort of feelings between them since that night at the JCC, they would simply just make out, and never discuss feelings or emotions.

"These feelings I have for Noah, it just… it just _happened_ you know? I still don't know what to make of it...I-one moment, you're friends with that person and they're wonderful and you couldn't be closer if you tried. But then…" she trailed off, not allowing herself to continue, unable to verbalize her feelings for him.

"But then you wake up one morning, and you realize that _she's_ the only person in this world that knows everything about you, and will still be there regardless…" Santana finished for her, "I know the feeling, B."

No more was said in the car, as they took the exit towards Lake Winona, instead both girls began singing along to the Top 40 hits on the radio.

As soon as they arrived, Rachel noticed Finn's truck in the driveway. _Hmm_, _this is weird_. Santana sighed when she spotted the truck, "Sam probably got a ride from Finnocence and Kurt. Sorry, Rach."

"Not a big deal. He and I have been over for the better part of the year, I'm sure we can be around each other comfortably now."

"Yeah, good luck explaining that to _Noah_," came the snide reply, annunciating Puck's name—he may have been a more subdued version of the school bad boy, but it was still only Rachel whom he allowed to call him by his given name.

As if on cue, Sam, Finn and Kurt opened the door to the lake house to greet both girls. Finn hovered uncomfortably, throwing a small grin at Rachel. She smiled softly back at him before busying herself with the groceries that Santana had in her trunk. As soon as they were done unloading, unpacking and getting ready, Santana and Sam hurried off to one of the bedrooms on the second floor while Kurt busied himself on the phone with Blaine, leaving Finn and Rachel to awkwardly sit on the kitchen table by themselves.

"Uh, do you want to… help me fire the grill up? Everyone should start getting here in an hour or so," Finn offered, trying to make her comfortable. She smiled at him and nodded, following him to the grill in the backyard.

"So, Quinn and I. We—uh—we've hit some sort of rough patch this summer," he told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied quickly, almost automatically. She'd known through the Glee phone tree that they were not doing quite as well in the relationship front.

"She's not as patient with me, as you were," he confessed, refusing to meet her eyes, focusing his attention on the grill.

How unfortunate. She'd been waiting all year for Finn to regret choosing Quinn over her again, but her feelings toward him had dulled since she started this _thing_ with Noah.

"Rachel…will you, can you say something, please?"

She looked up at him, Finn always so handsome, and all-American and adorable, "I'm sorry Finn. I don't know what you want me to say. This is, it's highly inappropriate to have this conversation with the girl you _dumped _for_ her_, don't you think?"

A stricken look appeared on his features, "Oh, right. I'm sorry. I—uh, you're right. Anyway, I heard you've been busy with, uh, Puck."

Rachel couldn't meet his eyes, "I…there's nothing going on between me and Noah, Finn. He and I are friends."

"So I still have a chance?"

"You have Quinn!"

"But—if, if I didn't, would I still have a chance?" He asked her, watching as Rachel shook her head at him, "He's only going to hurt you Rachel."

"You don't get to judge him, Finn! As I recall, it was _you_ who hurt me, _not him._" She spat at him, stalking back towards the house.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the party was in full swing but Rachel was sitting on the front porch swing waiting for Noah. She perked up as soon as she saw the familiar truck pulling up in the driveway. He waved at her as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, taking the steps two at a time to get to her.<p>

Puck smirked before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing Rachel soundly on the lips.

"Hello to you too," Rachel giggled, burying her face in the nook of his neck and shoulder.

"Hey, babe," he said gruffly, putting a finger under her chin gently forcing her to look at him, "Are you okay? Satan tells me you've been quiet since you got here."

It figures Santana would tell on her! "It's nothing, Noah. I had a talk with Finn and it's been troubling me but don't worry everything is better now—"

"—The fuck? What did—fucking what did he say to you, Berry?" he asked, his jealous and possessive streak making an appearance.

Shaking her head, she rubbed his jaw affectionately, "It's nothing. He was merely saying how he and Quinn's relationship is not all that he had hoped for it to be, and he asked me about…us," she said trailing off to a whisper.

His face immediately changed into an impenetrable mask of defiance, his jaw ticking in annoyance.

"Look, don't bother filling in with the expletive okay? I told him it was none of his business," she said, willing him to calm down with her eyes, "This isn't exactly the easiest thing I've ever had to do, Noah. How can I tell Finn that while he wasn't looking I've developed this bizarre gravitational pull towards his best friend…"

She rubbed his jaw again, making sure she was looking into his hazel eyes, "…and I can't stop thinking about him, and wanting to be near him…"

Rachel put her arms around his neck, tugging him forcefully towards her and kissing him fully, pressing her body against his, "…or wanting to kiss him _all_ the time."

Puck pressed himself closer to her, kissing her with possessive force, as his hand traveled down her curves, cupping her ass, gently pulling her up towards him. Instinctively, Rachel wrapped her legs around his slim waist, as he pulls her upwards so they were eye to eye.

"You're _mine_, Rach."


	7. I can't keep kissing you, Rach

_**Summer before Senior Year: July**_

Every morning since July two-a-days ended, Puck and his boys would play basketball at the park by Sam's house. Him, Hudson, Chang and Evans would play two-on-two and then wait for Artie to come, so they could play COD.

"Yo Rutherford is throwing a party last minute, you're coming right?" asked Mike, his gaze never leaving the screen.

"Hell yeah I'm coming," Puck muttered, shooting the shit out of Hudson and Evan's soldiers.

"You bringing Rachel?" Sam asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Puck could see Finn scowling at him in annoyance as if he was expecting Puck to say _no_. Idiot.

"Fuck yeah, my girl is coming," he responded, pausing the game and smirking at Sam. Pointedly ignoring Finn, as the scowl deepened on his _former_ best friend's face.

Artie let out a snort, "_Your_ girl, Puck? Does she _know_ that?"

Okay, so it's been going on for a couple of weeks, where they went from being Rachel and Puck to being _RachelandNoah_ (it's still Puck, motherfuckers!) like they were a package deal or some shit. And yeah, so maybe he spent a little too much time with Rachel. Like, he always makes it a point to see her every single day. His boys give him shit all the time, calling him _whipped_ and Finn keeps sending glares his way because he supposedly broke bro code. Three words, asshole:_ Christmas tree lot. _That's a deal breaker right there. But shit like this doesn't bother him much.

And he's not gonna lie, this thing with Rachel is the best thing that's happened to him since Beth was _born_. Shit, he's been thinking about making it _official_, even though _everyone and their mother knows_ that Rachel is _his._ He deserves to be happy, and so does she right? So yeah, he hasn't exactly told her his feelings but it was pretty self-explanatory. Her, on the other hand, he could feel she was holding back.

He scowled at his friends who were laughing at him. Fuckers, "She'll know tonight."

"Okay, _Noah_," Sam laughed, ducking away from Puck's fist.

"Shut the fuck up and let's play," Puck growled, his hazel eyes dancing.

After he left Sam's house, Puck went home, showered and tried calling Rachel. But the phone kept ringing twice and going straight to voicemail. Weird. Usually, she would be home from ballet and they would hang out. Two hours later, and the same shit kept happening, he was positively glowering. The fuck is going on with this chick?

_Everything alright? _ He typed sending her a quick text message.

_Everything is fine Noah, sorry I missed your text I was hanging out with Josh from dance academy and I didn't hear my phone_, his phone chirped not even 2 minutes later.

The fuck? Now he was fucking livid. _Josh_ from DANCE ACADEMY? She wants to play some stupid game, then fine. He didn't respond. Instead, Puck texted Santana to bring _Berry_ to Matt's party, coz he sure as shit wasn't bringing her ass.

_Everything alright?_ Santana texted back, the irony wasn't lost on Puck who snorted before shutting his phone off.

* * *

><p>He didn't show up at Matt's until close to 10:30, and by then the party was in full swing. <em>Everyone<em> was at Rutherford's house. Kids from Lima and Lima West were there. Puck nodded at a few people, as he pushed his way into the kitchen.

"Puckerman. It's been a minute!" Matt said, grinning widely at him.

Puck smiled for the first time since shit with Rachel hit the fan earlier, giving his bro a hug. He hasn't seen Matt since he transferred to Lima West.

"So you and Rach, huh?"

He grunted, "Nothing going on with me and Berry."

"Not from what I hear," his friend said, smirking at him, "She's somewhere here with Santana, which by the way, _what the fuck is up with that?_ And she's looking good too."

"Oh yeah?" Puck said noncommittally, nodding at a few more people. He clapped Matt on the back and went to talk to the hot girl he spotted from Lima West.

Twenty minutes passed and he was still talking to Elena (maybe its Helena or Yelena?) He saw a bunch of Gleeks watching the two of them like hawks. He almost laughed out loud, fuckers need to mind their own business anyway. But then, shit really hit the fan when he saw Rachel and Tina making their way into the living room. Rachel's eyes immediately flew at his face, and then flicked to the hot Spanish girl in front of him.

Listen, there was acceptable distance between him and Helen, okay? He wasn't even all that interested in what she was saying. And when he saw that look on Rachel's gorgeous face, he politely excused himself and turned to talk to a few guys from the football team. Just as he was walking by, he saw Rachel turn bright red, before she walked towards him.

"Noah, may I speak to you in private please?" she asked him, her voice so controlled, it _almost_ sent chills down his spine. _Almost_.

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, before gesturing for her to lead the way.

Sam, Chang and the other guys from the team watched the two of them walk away with knowing grins. He could have sworn he heard someone say, _Puckerman is in the doghouse._

Puck followed her all the way to the back porch, almost running her tiny frame over when she stopped abruptly and turned towards him with blazing eyes.

"I've been calling you all day!" she accused, "and then I see you...with that…hussy from West Lima!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, you've been calling me all day have you?"

"Yes! And the phone kept going straight to voicemail, Noah Puckerman!"

"I wonder how that feels," he deadpanned, staring her down. Challenging her.

Rachel's eyes narrowed in recognition, _this is why he loves this chick_. She's fucking _sharp_, and knows exactly what he's talking about, "This is about _Josh?_"

"No! Yes!" he yelled, frustration settling, "I don't fucking know, Berry. This is so much more than _fucking Josh_ and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Noah!" she yelled back, hands clenching into tiny fists.

"We're back there, huh, B?"

"Back to what?"

This time, Puck was quiet. He turned around and leaned over the porch railing, looking out into the Rutherford's backyard.

"Noah?" she asked, mimicking his actions, standing close to him. She's not an idiot, she knows what he's talking about, but she's the fucking queen of denial.

"I can't keep kissing you, Rachel."

She gasped, and he knew without even looking that tears were filling those big, brown eyes, "What do you mean?"

"It means what it means," he said gruffly, feeling a sharp pain deep in his chest, "I can't keep kissing you and initiating things and giving you the answers."

Another intake of breath, and Puck knew he was done for. He turned slowly and saw tears streaming freely down her face, "Look at me, Rach. Please."

"No. I can't," she said in a pained voice, his heart breaking all over again because she was crying.

"If you felt—even a shred—of what I feel for you…we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation…" he told her quietly, "I was gonna ask you to be my girl today, B. But you were hanging out with fucking _Josh_. And maybe we got our signals crossed or some shit, but it's painfully obvious to me now that you're not ready to admit that this, right here, it's bigger than either of us ever imagined."

_Fuck_. He's turning into fucking Rachel Berry. Now he's the one who's got paragraphs of shit to say, when she can't even say more than two or three words to him.

Taking her silence as an indication that the conversation was over, he nodded, running a hand down the back of his head and walked towards the kitchen.

"Noah," she called.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to look at her.

She ran to him, _full midget speed_, and threw her arms around him and kissed him. It wasn't the same hot, urgent kisses they'd shared over the past two weeks. This one was gentle and bittersweet. It was a kiss that only goodbyes were made of. And hey, all good things must come to an end right? He was the first one to pull away, the pounding in his ears, and the tightening in his chest becoming unbearable.

"I hope one day, you figure it out, Rach," he said, before walking back to the party, leaving a crying Rachel behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawson's Creek: Stolen Kisses 3.19<strong>

**Pacey**: I can't keep kissing you, Joey.  
><strong>Joey<strong>: What do you mean?  
><strong>Pacey<strong>: I mean just that. *I* can't keep kissing *you.* I've done it twice now. I can't be the one always initiating things. I can't be the one always giving you the answers. Look at me.  
><strong>Joey<strong>: I can't.  
><strong>Pacey<strong>: Please. If you felt one shred of what I'm feeling for you, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation.  
>[<em>starts to walk away<em>]  
><strong>Joey<strong>: [_grabs his hand_] Pacey  
>[<em>turns around and starts kissing him<em>]


	8. Take me with you

_**A/N**_: Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed the story. I've been busy with school but I was finally able to push out 2 chapters! More to come in the coming weeks, I hope. This chapter was particularly difficult for me to write, and I sincerely hope I did Puckleberry, Finchel and Pezberry some justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer before Senior Year: August<strong>_

"Seriously, Ray, how much longer are you two going to drag this on?" Santana said in a bored tone.

She and Santana were lying out by her pool, sipping skinny virgin margaritas and working on their tan.

Putting her sunglasses on top of her head, and flipping onto her back, she closed her eyes and said, "I have no idea, San."

"He's driving everyone insane, Rachel. He's more of an asshole than usual."

"Driving _you_ insane? How do you think I feel? You're not the one he's refusing to see, talk to, or even hear _about_!" she complained to her friend, eyes wide, and heart heavy.

She hadn't spoken to Noah in over a week. Rather, _he's_ been avoiding her like the plague since that night at Matt's party. It's the longest they've gone without speaking to each other. And she missed him _so much_. Rachel was honest enough to admit that _she_ was the reason why everything fell apart in the first place. She and Noah had been dancing around this thing between them for the better part of the year, and while they've finally addressed the sexual tension, they didn't do quite as well on the emotional front.

"He misses you," came the quick reply, "he really likes you, Rach. For the first time ever, he's in it for more than just a quick lay."

"I like him too…so much that it scares me. I've never felt this way about anyone. It's in the way he makes me feel… like I'm the only girl that's ever mattered to him. The way he shares that secret smile with me, when he's across the room talking to _his _friends," she told Santana seriously, sitting upright, "and when we kiss—when we kiss…it's like my heart explodes with every feeling he stirs in me."

Santana's eyes were round in shock, mouth hanging slightly open after she was done with her heartfelt confession, "Are you nuts, B?"

"I—what? _Nuts_? I am insulted by the fact that you would insinuate that I had somehow lost my mind by having feelings for Noah. How…how does that…" she sputtered. Really? She just voiced out the feelings she'd long since kept deep inside her—never to be discovered by anyone. Much less the girl who'd tortured her for years, slept with said subject of affection for even longer, and his female best friend (besides herself, of course!)

"Cut the bullshit, aright?"

"This… it is most definitely _not_…BS!"

"You're in love with him," her friend stated, plainly like she was telling Rachel that the sky was blue, and the sun was out, "so tell him, you bitch. Put yourself out of this funk and tell him!"

"I'm scared," she admitted, marveling at the fact that Santana was breaking through many emotional barriers she'd put up around herself a long time ago.

"It's normal to be afraid, Rachel. When you've been alone for so long, or hurt so many times in your life, and you meet someone who changes the game for you, the possibility of losing him or her… it's crippling. You, me, Brittany and Puck, we're all in the same boat. But look at _him, _Ray. He's making a leap of faith. For you."

Rachel's heart clenched at Santana's words. What Santana really meant was, _you need to be strong enough to make the same leap of faith for him, Rachel, or you're going to lose him forever._

Nodding solemnly at her friend, she made a quick decision. One that could change both her and Noah's lives forever. She got up from the lounge chair, flashing her friend a smile before throwing a shirt and skirt over her bikini.

"I need to find him," she told Santana, rummaging her purse for her keys, "lock up, okay?"

Santana didn't say anything, throwing Rachel a shit-eating grin, before closing her eyes.

But Rachel wasn't so lucky that afternoon. First, she tried calling Noah's cellphone, but as has been the norm lately, it kept going straight to voicemail. Then, she drove to his house, but his truck wasn't there. As a third and final ditch effort, she sent a text message to all the boys, in an attempt to locate him. _Nothing. _

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel decided to try her luck at the football field, because she was sure that the team would start August practice by now. But by the time she got there, the players were already streaming out and leaving. Worse, she couldn't spot number 20 anywhere. She didn't miss the looks on Sam and Mike's faces as they gave her a small wave. But what surprised her was the tall boy wearing a number 5 jersey that was making a beeline toward her.<p>

"Hello, Finn," she said, steeling herself for whatever he had to say.

"He's not here, Rachel," he told her quietly, a half-smile on his face.

"Noah is part of the team Finn, how can he _not_ be at practice?" she asked voice trembling, fingers playing with the hem of her shorts.

"He's leaving."

"Leaving?" she repeated. It was like she was having an out of body experience. How can he be leaving? This is his _home_.

"He's going on a road trip. He's headed for Memphis, Rach," Finn told her, sympathetically, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"Memphis?" she parroted, "what's in Memphis?"

"His father called him two days ago, Rachel, and his band is in Memphis until the middle of next week."

Finn didn't need to explain any more than that. Eli Puckerman was trying to make amends with his son. And the little boy in _her Noah_ decided to extend a proverbial olive branch, by going out there to see him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was leaving, Finn?" she asked, sadness evident in her voice, "Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he know that despite what's happening between us, I'd be there for him? That I'd understand?"

"This thing with Mr. Puckerman, he came to me because that's one of our strongest bonds, Rachel, being without a father. My dad's never coming back because he's _dead_. But Puck, he has a chance to make things right," Finn started, looking her squarely in the eyes.

When Rachel didn't say anything in response, Finn put a finger under her chin, and gently forced the tiny girl to look up at him, "And as for the other thing, look, I'm not going to pretend I understand what's going on between you and Puck, okay? He's a jerk most of the time, but he seems to really care about you. And whatever's been happening between you guys—it really hurt him, Rach. So he figured, instead of sticking around, he'd head to Memphis for a bit and see his Pops."

Rachel looked up at him, eyes wide, brimming with tears, "When is he leaving, Finn?"

"He's leaving today, actually, if you're lucky, maybe he hasn't left yet," he told her, "if you can make this right… you should…"

"Is this—I mean, are you—you're okay, with Noah and I?" she ventured, with pleading eyes, "you're his best friend, Finn. He may be abrasive and needlessly vicious, but I know that he's been missing you and your friendship."

The quarterback gave his ex-girlfriend a half smile, cocking his head to one side, inspecting her, "Yeah, I guess so."

Rachel beamed at him, "Thank you, Finn. For all of this, and I sincerely hope, that yours and Quinn's relationship is much better than what you had previously told me."

"We're working on it." Finn said smiling at her, "you should get going, Rachel."

She nodded, racing towards her red Prius, "Wish me luck, Finn!"

"Go get him, A-Rach!"

"Thanks, F-Rod" she said, throwing a smile over her shoulder before she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Please, please be there<em>, she prayed silently. It took Rachel approximately 5 minutes and 23 seconds to turn into Noah's street. And thank goodness his truck was still there. She spotted him loading things in the back of his truck. Turning off her engine, she smoothed her skirt and took a deep relaxing breath. _It's now or never, Rachel._

She walked up his driveway and towards him. If he had any indication that he knew she was there, he didn't let on.

"I think I'm in love with you, Noah," Rachel told him, voice wavering slightly.

Puck stopped loading his truck, and turned towards her, brows creased, eyes inquisitive, "You _think_ or you know?"

"I know," she responded, giving him a small smile, "I've known it since the moment you kissed me this summer, and maybe even before that, and scary as it is, I don't want to deny it anymore. I don't want to run from it and I don't want to let it run from me."

She didn't miss the way his eyes smoldered into the vivid green she loved so much, "I'm leaving for Memphis, Rachel. Just for a few days, to go see Eli."

"I know. Finn told me."

"Finn?"

"Yes, you see, he and I had a brief conversation about _our_ best friend. How we both support him and understand him, and in the end, we came to an understanding ourselves," she told him, eyes pleading with him to _listen_ to her.

His jaw ticked, as possessiveness flashed in his green eyes, "So what are we gonna do here, Rach?"

"Take me with you," she asked him, taking his hand into hers, entwining their fingers.

"Are you crazy? What about your dads? Kurt, Santana, Blaine?" he asked her, shock evident in his voice, but never once letting go of her gaze or her hand, "they need you."

"Not as much as I need you," she whispered, standing on her tippy toes until she could reach his lips, "and not as much as you need me too."

There was no more that needed to be said, as Rachel closed the gap between them. She kissed him fervently pouring out every unsaid emotion she's felt this entire summer. And she wasn't surprised when he kissed her back with as much fervor, gripping her hair tightly, as he deepened the kiss. His tongue was needy and desperate, exploring every inch of her mouth, as she battled him for dominance. Puck and Rachel stayed that way, until the need for air overtook them.

"Wow," she said blushing, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wow is right, babe," he smirked down at her, "I'm a stud."

"So, shall we go?" Rachel asked him, leaning into his chest.

"If you're sure, Rachel," he told her quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Noah."

Tugging her chin up gently, "I love you."

Rachel could swear in that moment, that her heart had _finally_ exploded, "I love you too, Noah."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt<strong>: Pacey and Joey, 3.23 (True Love)

Joey: I think I'm in love with you.  
>Pacey: You think or you know?<br>Joey: I know. I've known it since the moment you kissed me and maybe even before that and... as scary as it is, I don't want to deny it anymore, Pacey. I don't want to run from it and I don't want to let it run from me.  
>Pacey: So... what are we gonna do here, Jo?<br>Joey: I want to come with you.  
>Pacey: [scoffs] You what? Are you crazy?<br>Joey: I want to stop standing still, I want to move forward, I want to come with you.  
>Pacey: What about Bessie and the B&amp;B? They need you.<br>Joey: Not as much as I need you, Pacey.


	9. Wear my clothes more often

A/N: I've been meaning to write this for a while, but I've been so busy with schoolwork, I apologize. I hope this is good! It's my first time writing smut. And I hope I did this little bit of Smuckleberry justice! Thanks for everyone who's been reading, reviewing and adding this story in their favorites/story alerts. The next few updates might take a while, but I will do my very, very best to make it worthwhile I promise!

* * *

><p>The first time they had sex, Puck's mom and sister were visiting his aunt in Texas. Lucky for him, he had to stay behind because of football practice. Everything was going great for him and Rachel. She was so perfect. And <em>fuck you<em> if you think he's a pussy, he's just stating _facts_.

So he made elaborate plans to make Rachel's first time special. Let's get shit straight okay? He's not Finnessa, he's a fucking _stud_. He and Rachel have done pretty much _everything_ except actually getting it _in_…and everything was always so mindblowingly fucking explosive. So he's 90% sure shit was going down this weekend.

Executing the plan was pretty simple. He begged and pleaded for Santana and Brittany to help him cook something special for dinner

"_Come on, San. You gotta help me out here," he begged, pointing a dark green stare in his best friend's direction. He knew it would work eventually, Rachel said no one could ever say no to his pleading eyes after all._

"_No, Puckerman. Cook something yourself," she replied dryly._

"_Please?" he tried again, this time putting more emotion as he tried to stare her down, "Not for me, but for Rachel?"_

_Bingo. Magic words._

"_Fine," she huffed, "Brittany too. And you owe us dinner at Breadstix! TWO dinners!"_

He elected Artie as his official mood-setting advisor. Guy was a fucking genius, candles, rose petals, fucking Marvin Gaye. Awesome.

"_We have to make this special for her, bro," explaining the situation, "and don't fucking tell people I'm doing this shit either. It's just…."_

"_It's Rachel," his friend said knowingly, "I know."_

"_So where the fuck do we start?"_

"_Leave it all to me, Puck. I'll get everything settled, candles, rose petals, some music to make love to…"_

_Puck snorted in disgust, "I don't make love, Artie! I fuck. S'what I do best!"_

_Artie leveled him with a serious gaze that made Puck feel slightly, verryyy slightly uncomfortable, "This is RACHEL, Puck. You don't FUCK her. Her, you MAKE LOVE TO."_

"_Fine!" he growled, "but if you breathe a word to ANYONE, you're getting your ass kicked, Wheels!"_

Last, but not least, he gave Kurt a shit ton of money to spend on fucking Victoria's Secret lingerie for Rachel.

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't dark, dangerous and sexy finally come a-calling," Kurt opening his door and gesturing for Puck to enter._

"_How'd you know?" he grunted. _

"_Let's just say a little innocent Birdie told me you might need my assistance," the smaller boy replied, eyes sparkling, "So what might I help you with?"_

"_This weekend. Me and my girl are gonna fuck like bunnies," Puck replied, throwing himself down on a chair that smelled suspiciously like Chanel no. 5. Fuck you, Rachel wears that shit okay?_

"_And you require my assistance because…"_

"_Lingerie. Buy her lots of lingerie."_

"_Credit card please," Kurt smirked, putting his manicured hand out._

"_Not too fucking expensive, Beyonce, I'm ripping that shit offa her anyway," he replied, mirroring his friend's smirk, before handing the little plastic card to Kurt._

"_Leave it all to me, Puck. When I'm done with her…you're—how do I say it in terms you understand—gonna lose your shit."_

* * *

><p>Getting her to stay over for the weekend was not a problem. Her fathers loved him, and Rachel loved spending time with him because, come on, who wouldn't want to be around all his awesomeness?<p>

So with a two hours left before Rachel was arriving, the designated Gleeks were busy at his house.

"Now remember, Puck, all the lingerie is inside that gift bag," Kurt reminded him, "and please when you give it to her, make it a little bit more romantic than a grunt and gruff '_here'_."

He rolled his eyes at Kurt's reminder, walking over to where Brittany and Santana were cooking. Okay, so Santana was cooking and Brittany was sitting at the kitchen table. She wasn't allowed near stoves or knives after they had a minor—_okay_ almost major—incident in the kitchen earlier.

"_Pendejo_. Just leave me alone here okay? I know what I'm doing. And this vegan shit is delicious, if I say so myself," Santana said smugly, letting him have a taste.

Brittany nodded, ponytail bouncing, "San told me you and Rachel are going to color tonight. That's fun. Can we stay and color with you too?"

Puck narrowed his eyes, head cocking slightly to the left in confusion. The _fuck_ is coloring? What the hell? Santana and Kurt were snickering at their conversation, while Brittany looked up at him expectantly.

"Uh, yes, Britt. We're uh…we're gonna color. But it's Rachel's uh…first time… so we're gonna do it alone first okay?"

Brittany smiled up at him, nodding happily again. Shaking his head, he turned to see Blaine helping Artie who recently started trying to use his mechanical leg.

"Everything all set up?"

"Yep." Artie said, adjusting his glasses slightly and looking at his watch, "it's about time we start rolling out. Rachel Berry is very, _very _punctual."

Blaine nodded solemnly, as Brittany, Santana and Kurt piled out into the Puckerman's foyer.

"I put the stove on low heat. _Don't _fuck it up," Santana said, kissing him on the cheek and winking, "I expect full disclosure about tonight!"

Brittany smiled and waved, taking Artie's hand, while Kurt and Blaine gave him knowing smiles. Sure enough, 20 minutes later, his girlfriend was on his front door.

"Hello, Noah," she said smiling at him before launching herself into his arms.

"Hey babe," he responded gruffly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Rachel sauntered over into the kitchen, sniffing the air slightly, "Are you cooking?"

Smirking, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist again, whispering a quick yes in her ear.

She smiled up at him, as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck, paying close attention to make slow licks at her pulse point. She moaned involuntarily, her hands pulling his head closer to her neck.

"Noah," she breathed, "wait, let me turn off the stove first."

After she was done, she walked over to his leaning frame on the counter, and pulled him in for another kiss. Her hands traveling up and down his Mohawk, while he grabbed her _perfect_ ass. His dick was so hard and he just wanted to be inside her so bad, but he needed to slow it down and make it perfect for Rachel.

"Wait, wait, babe," he said, reluctantly pulling away. "I got you something."

Puck walked over to Kurt's gift bag, and handed it to her, "I…uh, I had some help with those…I hope you like them…"

Rachel smiled, taking the bag, "Noah Puckerman, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," he replied, smiling down at her, "can't just 'ppreciate my girl?"

She gasped, as she stared at the pieces of lingerie in her hands. _Shit_. Fuck. This is not exactly how he expected her to react.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Rachel…I…" he started, grappling for an apology.

Instead, his _hot as fuck_ girlfriend, smirked sexily at him before heading towards his second floor bedroom. _Thank you God_, he said murmuring a quick prayer.

When he opened his door, Rachel was moving around in his bathroom. He decided to lie in his bed while waiting, making a mental note to thank Artie because a million flameless candles lighted the room and there were rose petals everywhere.

He heard the bathroom door open, and he looked up just in time to see his fucking _goddess_ of a girlfriend step out and he almost lost his shit right there. She was standing there in the most virginal white baby doll lingerie set in the world. And he swore he never loved the little gay kid more. God must have used Kurt as his vessel to prove to Puck that this _shit_ right here is _supposed to happen_.

"Do you, uh, do you like it," she asked nervously.

"Fuck baby, you don't even know what you're doing to me right now," he said getting up swiftly and pulling her into his arms.

Puck kissed her hungrily, tangling his hands in her dark brown hair, as he started backing her to the bed. She was so fucking responsive all the time, as her own hands started exploring him freely. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple before he moved down to worship her neck, paying close attention the special spot he knew got her all hot and bothered.

She moaned softly, arching her neck to give him better access as she slid her hands up and down his back. She scratched her nails on the back of his head, and Puck let out a loud groan, "Fuck baby, you're gonna make me lose my shit and we haven't even started yet."

Rachel giggled, looking up at him, her doe eyes, hooded with desire.

Puck continued to explore her body, moving down taking his time to unwrap her from the white top, and taking one supple breast in his mouth. He licked it softly, while he used his hand to tug and play with the nipple on her other breast.

"Noah," she breathed, "please…I…"

"Let me love you, Rach," he told her, switching to her other breast. Puck loves every sound that his girl makes, but right here, right now, those were the best sounds of his life.

He moved down further, trailing kisses down her flat stomach, and down to her thong-clad pussy. She was so perfect. He placed hot kisses on her pussy, "Fuck baby, you're so fucking wet."

"So…wet…" she moaned out, raking her nails on his head, writhing beneath his touch.

He slowly moved the thin strip of underwear aside as he took a quick swipe at her slit. He ran his thumb over her clit, eliciting a groan from her. His hand shot up to hold her writhing frame down as he licked and sucked her pussy. Puck was so lost in the moment that he accidentally ripped the thong trying to please his fucking girlfriend.

He was forced to pull away, smirking down at her with his own hooded gaze, "Fuck baby, I ripped it."

"Noah," she whined, arching her back, "finish it."

"You don't even have to ask, Rach." He said, diving back down to her pussy, pinching and tugging at her clit, while he pushed his tongue into her hot, wet, pussy. He could tell she was close, the way she was squirming and arching her back, pushing his head in closer and closer to her.

"Come for me baby," he whispered, taking her clit in his mouth, sucking, and nipping on it.

Rachel's tiny frame shuddered, letting out a gasp and a sigh, as Puck lapped at her pussy, letting her ride out her orgasm. She let out one final sigh, before she pulled him up towards her and kissing him hungrily.

Shit, if he was hard before, he was even harder now, as the thought of his girl kissing him right after she just orgasmed in his mouth, "My turn," she said hungrily.

"No, wait, babe," he said pulling away, watching a pout form on her gorgeous face, "tonight is about you."

"But Noah!" she whined, and he almost laughed to himself. As much as he loved eating his girl out, Rachel loved sucking dick just as much. And the fact that she has no gag reflex? Fucking incredible.

"Shh, Rach," he whispered, "Let me make you feel even better than that."

He bent down capturing her lips in a searing kiss, as his hands once again, traveled down to her wet pussy. Rachel unfastened his jeans, as he kicked them off frantically, wanting to get closer to her.

His fingers played with her pussy, flicking at her clit softly, as he inserted two fingers into her. She moaned again, begging incoherently.

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now," he told her gruffly.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded, gripping his hard dick and stroking him slowly, running a thumb over the head.

He grunted jerking his hips involuntarily, "Are you sure, Rach?"

"You planned all of this with all our friends, and you're backing out now?" she asked him, stroking him erratically, as he placed open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders.

"You knew?"

"Santana," she threw out, gasping as he bit down on her nipple, "and Kurt."

He pulled away from her, flipping them over so she was on top of him. She began grinding her pussy on his dick, making slow and lazy figure eights, "Fuck baby, you ready?"

She looked down at him, smirking, "Can I be on top?"

"So fucking hot, Rach," he rasped out, as he flipped her on to her back, guiding his dick into her opening. He pushed in slowly, letting her adjust. Puck watched as Rachel's face began to relax, waiting for her to nod at him.

"Now, Noah," she groaned, arching her back to him, nails raking down his back. That was all he needed to hear, as he pushed himself fully into her. She was so fucking tight. And hot. He pulled out again before ramming it into her fully, as she gasped at how he filled her so completely.

Grinning down at her, "You ready to ride baby?"

His girl was a pro at riding dick, legit. He knows Rachel relished having complete control over everything, and it was not different when it came to sex. She bounced, and grinded and yelled in wild abandon, and Puck could feel himself start tightening up. He reached out and played with her clit, as he felt her body go rigid.

"Come with me Rach," he bit out, his fingers frantically playing with her pussy. She let out a piercing shriek, as she came around him, her orgasm pushing him over the edge, as his own orgasm spilled deep inside her.

Rachel collapsed on top of him, breathing erratically. Puck reached out stroking her hair and running lazy fingers up and down her back.

"Baby, you're the fucking best," he confessed, a few minutes later, before they both drifted off to a deep sleep. Dinner forgotten.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning to find himself alone in his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he pulled on his boxers and stumbled downstairs to find his girlfriend rummaging through the refrigerator wearing one of his plaid polo shirts.<p>

"Good morning," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Good morning," she replied, "You don't have any breakfast food here, Noah."

"I'll go to the store and buy some," he offered, scratching the growing stubble on his chin, as he sat on one of the chairs at the table.

He watched as Rachel pulled out the carton of milk, appreciating the way his shirt rode up revealing a whole lot of tanned, dancer legs, and her incredible ass.

"Fuck, Berry, you know you should wear my clothes more often?"

"You like it?" she asked, setting two glasses down on the table and pouring them both milk, "when was the last time you did your laundry?"

"Don't know…when was the last time you came over and did my laundry?" He asked, tugging at her wrist so she was sitting on his lap, facing him.

"Never," she told him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Never," he told her cheekily, pulling her in for a slow, lingering kiss, as he felt himself go hard again, "you ready to go for another round?"

She nodded, eyes darkening with desire. And that was how he ended up fucking his girlfriend on the kitchen counter, and against the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>When he stepped out of the shower, Rachel was perched on his bed rattling off a long list of things to buy at the store.<p>

Puck pulled on his jeans, appreciating the hungry look that was now permanently etched on Rachel's face as she stared at him, "You know, babe… when I asked you to tell me what you want, I didn't actually expect you to give me a list."

"We need milk, eggs, syrup," Rachel told him, rolling her eyes, as she began rattling off some more ingredients.

He crawled on top of her on the bed, kissing her, before pulling away and saying, "I know what this really is. You're trying to get rid of me! You've had your way with me and now you're giving me the boot."

Rachel let out a big belly laugh, before hopping out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom and calling over her shoulder, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet!"

* * *

><p>By the time Puck came back from the grocery store, he was armed with 3 bags worth of food that they didn't even fucking <em>need<em>. Coz really who needs to eat when you can just fuck your brains out with the sexiest girl in the fucking world? He noticed two cars in the driveway. Fucking _Santana_'s X5 and Kurt's stupid SUV. _Fuck._ Those fucking _cockblocks. _

He opened the front door in time to hear his girl say, "It was _amazing_, Santana! I honestly don't even know why I waited that long!"

Damn straight. He didn't bag half the girls at school and the mothers in Lima for nothing. Of course, he lived up to his stud reputation. Except now, he was permanently just Berry's because sex with his girlfriend? _Bomb_.

Puck walked into the kitchen, discretely coughing, as he caught Santana's smirk and Kurt's sparkling eyes. He nodded at Brittany and Blaine, looking around for Artie.

"Noah," she greeted him, kissing him softly on the cheek and helping him with the bags, "Have you been standing there long?"

"Long enough to hear you tell everyone who _amazing_ I am in bed," he drawled, pulling her in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Kurt and Blaine began coughing embarrassedly, as the couple reluctantly parted, Rachel turning an attractive shade of red.

"Where's Artie?" he asked Brittany.

"He's on his way," Santana announced, catching his eye, letting him know that she wanted details of everything Berry.

Nodding, he said, "So who's cooking breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Dawson's Creek 4.16 "Mind Games"<p>

Pacey: That's very funny. You should wear my clothes more often.  
>Joey: You like it?<br>Pacey: Yeah.  
>Joey: When's the last time you washed it?<br>Pacey: Hmm, I don't know. When was the last time you've been over here to do my laundry?  
>Joey: That would be never.<br>Pacey: Never? Well then, I think you have your answer. (they smooch. Joey slaps a notepad against his chest and he looks at it) You know, when I told you that whole thing about telling you what you want, I didn't really expect your request to come in writing.  
>Joey: Milk, eggs, syrup…<br>Pacey: I know what this really is. You're trying to get rid of me. You've had your way with me, my conversation has run tiresome and now you're giving me the boot.


End file.
